


To Dust We Return

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-26
Updated: 2005-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: For the "Dust" challenge ontolkien_weekly.   Something silly from me for a change... *grin*





	To Dust We Return

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Dust" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Something silly from me for a change... *grin*

"From dust we come," muttered Gandalf sourly, shaking clouds of dust out of his robes and beard.

Aragorn smiled slightly--if he'd remembered his trails right... The smile widened as he heard the welcome sound of water.

Around a final turn, and there was a waterfall and a deep, still pool. A raucous cheer went up, and everyone ran for the pool, wading in fully dressed. Except for Legolas, who, as usual, was immaculate.

When they were dripping, Aragorn nudged Gandalf and pointed toward their path. "And to dust we return."

The ducking, Aragorn reflected later, had been fully deserved.


End file.
